Turkestanica
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: This was originally inspired by a KHR MAD, therefor the idea is not completely mine. "I send you these White Tulips... as a sign of my absence on this special day." slight 0098/Enma x Haruka/EnmaXOC, 1898/Hibari x Haruka/HibariXOC.


**Declaimer: **As you can guess this is a FANfic; so of course I own nothing except for the storyline, the idea, and my own characters.

**"Katekyo Hitman Reborn" and all related characters © Akira Amano.**

**"Turkestanica" (c) Hi Fi Camp **

* * *

**White Tulips**

Ten Years…

It has been Ten Years since he last saw her.

How time flies, it seems as if it were only yesterday since they were all together.  
The tears, the laughter, and the smiles they all shared… Are now distant memories of a time that has come and passed.

The world truly is cruel…

He had, long ago, lost his younger sister, his mother, his father…  
… And now, not once has he heard from any of his friends.

He misses all of them…. Especially _her_.

How long has it been since they last talked?  
How long has it been since he had been able to witness her smile?  
How long… Have their hearts been apart?

In this cruel, cold, dark, world of his… How could he even hope to hear from her again?

That was until…

_I always look at the name and character of the letter_

_That should always reach me_

I was shifting through an almost endless pile of paperwork to be done when Adel had walked in, in her hands was what seemed to be a letter of some sort.

"An invitation…?" I guessed.

Adel nodded as she handed me a soft ivory envelope with beautiful grape vine-like embroideries. The slightly worried look I saw in her eyes frightened me, but did not stop me from opening the said invitation.

My eyes widened when I had finished reading the content of the invitation, tears threatened to fall but I stayed strong and held them back.

Adel turned away sadly, "I'm sorry Enma…"

_Until now, you show that smile_

_And I could not say that word that tightens me_

It was only few days after I had received the invitation when I saw her again.

A bright smile was plastered on her face as she proudly showed me the golden wedding ring on her finger. She chuckled as she talked about him, about how he traveled all the way to France just to tell her that he wanted to be with her and only her, how he even dragged his Apprentice along because, admittedly, he was clueless when it came to these sorts of things.

I forced a smile, amidst the fact that my heart shattered.

It pained me to see her again…

Because I knew…  
…this time; I was going to lose her for good.

_You must not cry alone in that distant place_

_Because I'll embrace that silence with a song that I'll sing_

_With these two speakers, a smile will appear_

It was a cold, crisp night.  
Adel was going over a few of the remaining paperwork to be done for me as I decided to take a break.

I looked up from my office's balcony, watching the numerous stars that decorated the night sky.

I remember that time from when we were kids.  
Every night, as I cried, she would sing me a song.  
The song that bounded my heart to her own; it was always the song of comfort to me.

As I stood here now, older and a lot less No-Good; I sung that song.  
Hoping from a distance that she would hear, knowing that I will always be there to protect her, to guide her, to watch over her.

_Haruka-chan…_

Please…  
Don't ever lose your smile.

_You only blow such an imagination but this time_

_You have a happy face in that distance_

All the commotion outside gave me an idea that my Guardians were starting to get worried about me.  
It felt heartwarming to know they cared, but nothing could heal the pain that now resided in my heart.

As I went over the numerous pictures of my younger, carefree days; I stumbled upon a picture of the two of us.

Ah, I remember now…

How Tsuna-kun stumbled with the camera in his hands, trying to take pictures under Reborn-kun's req—I mean ORDER.

I was just about to ask Chris-chan something when Haruka suddenly grabbed my arm, pulling me in front of Tsuna-kun for a picture.

I smiled for the first time in weeks as I remembered those happy times.

Then, I wondered… What will you wear on that day?

Will you be wearing a traditional Japanese wedding dress? Or will you be a vision in white?

How I wondered…

_This moment you can tell your feelings now_

_So please love and forget about regrets_

I always knew…

We were destined to take different paths.

It was your destiny to be with him, as it was his destiny to be with you.

As I walk down a different path from you… I couldn't help but smile as I look up to the bright blue sky. Watching as two heart-shaped balloons danced in the wind together.

A bouquet of heart-shaped balloons was all I could put together right now, hoping to show you that wherever you are… My heart will always belong to you.

_The song that echoes in the town is sung to continue your happiness_

_Repairing our smiles to become two matching rings_

I wish you nothing but happiness.

I hope he takes care of you.

But most of all…  
…I hope he will love you forever.

As I would have if it were me.

_The reply to the letter of that day is sent with_

_White tulips as sign of absence_

"Kozato-kun… Are you sure? It would mean a lot to her if you came!" Chris said as I handed her the invitation with my answer.

"I… I can't Chris-chan… She doesn't need me there. Not anymore…" I replied sadly, shaking my head in disapproval.

"I see… I will not force you then…" the younger Cloud Guardian replied sadly.

When she was about to leave; I stopped her after remembering something…

"Chris-chan, wait!" I called out to her, "Please give this to Haruka-chan for me…"

I handed her a bouquet of White Tulips, telling her to give it to Haruka-chan in my place.  
She looked up to me, sadness clearly written in her eyes.

"White Tulips as a sign of your absence… Don Shimon?"

_The color matches with your clothes,_

_The flower is memories of me with "broken heart"_

_Because it wants you to smile beautifully_

Christine had called me, telling me how much you loved the flowers.  
But also, how you would've loved it more… If I was there with you right now.

She told me how you tried to wipe the stray tears away as you held the bouquet in your arms.

She told me how absolutely beautiful you looked in your wedding dress.

She told me how handsome Hibari Kyoya, her Oniisama… your husband-to-be in just a few hours, looked in his suit.

Our friend sounded so proud and happy for you, how I wish I could be the same.  
Amidst everything we've been through, only one of us was able to find happiness.

You.

_You are the last_

From a distance; I watched as you two made your way out of the church.  
A smile graced your lovely features as you passed by the group of people surrounding both of you.

Congratulating you both, wishing you nothing but a long and happy marriage…

I tried to smile for you.  
I tried to be happy.

But…

"Enma…!"

"Enma-kun…!"

"Kozato-kun…!"

I turned around, only to find not only my own Famiglia, but the Vongola and Millefiore as well.

"Everyone… What are you…" before I was even given the chance to finish my sentence; Tsuna-kun and Chris-chan walked up to me.

"Kozato-kun… Let's give them our blessings properly, ne?" Chris-chan said before handing me a handful of white rose petals.

"We'll say goodbye… Together." Tsuna-kun said before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you..." I smiled at all of them as my tears finally fell.

_The song that echoes in the town is sung to continue happiness_

I tossed the white petals into the air, as they were carried by the wind… We all watched as the petals flowed down upon the two of you.

Soon after, everyone joined in. Tossing the petals into thin air and congratulating the couple below us.

You look up, and for [sadly] the last time… I saw you smile at me with a few stray tears in your eyes.

_With these two speakers _

And so, you were gone.

It's funny… I never knew this day would come.

But it did.

And… it hurt more than I thought it would.

But, as long as you're happy…  
…Then, I'm happy.

"Enma…!"

I smiled one last time at your memory as I turned to be with the rest of the people I—no, _we_ love.

"I'm coming!" I replied before running over to them.

_A smile will appear_

Please, never lose your smile.

Don't forget who you are.

Because to me, you'll always be…  
…The most beautiful flower I was fortunate to meet.

**-End-**

* * *

**A/N:** LOL I can NOT picture Hibari dragging Chris all the way to France just to give him advice on how he should propose. XD Seriously can't!

Anyways somethings may be a bit confusing so here's some answers; **1.)** Haruka is a friend's OC who is childhood friends with Hibari Kyoya and Enma Kozato, **2.)** she's the former Boss of the Laforette Family which is a French-based Mafia Family, **3.)** the Millefiore referred to here is not Byakuran or the Funeral Wreaths but my OC's Famiglia who Byakuran accepted as the true holders of the Mare Rings (see my story, "Immortal Flames" to understand), **4.)** Christine/Chris is actually the Millefiore Cloud Guardian and Hibari's Apprentice plus Basil's love interest and the Foundation's Third-in-Command, **5.)** I was too lazy to mention everyone else. XD but they are there! **6.)** The Arcobaleno are on Vacation. That's why they ain't there. XD


End file.
